The present invention relates to dropdown access doors or closures for animal transport vehicles and the like, and in particular to a handle actuator assembly therefor.
Animal transport vehicles, such as trailers and the like, are equipped for transporting horses and other large animals, and frequently have dropdown doors or closures of the type disclosed in pending U.S. Patent Publications 2006/0260203 and 2007/0028850.
Heretofore, latching mechanisms for such dropdown doors have been rather complex in construction, and somewhat difficult to operate, since the door is normally positioned at an overhead location and must be pivoted outwardly about a bottom hinge, which makes it difficult for the user to comfortably release the latch and carefully control the released door. Hence, there is a need in the art for a door handle and latch actuator assembly that has an uncomplicated construction, is easy to operate and permits the user to exert more control over the released door.